Not Alone
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: When Kate and John have a baby they know htey must keep it safe until its time for their child to save them all. So they send her to the past. Now they have brought her back. She doesnt know anything.Later chapt. will have prolouge.


"SHIT!"  
  
Sarah screamed as she road as fast as she could on her motorcycle to her foster parents home. She almost hit that kid. "God damn kid. Needs to watch were he's going."  
  
She turned to look at the kid one last time and rode off. Gah! She couldnt let it get to her. She wouldnt let anything ruin her day today. Today was her 16th birthday! She was going to have a huge party while her foster parents were gone. They were out of town at a funeral. She parked in the drive way and opened the door. She always left the door unlocked. There is a one in a million chance some stranger or thief will just know your doors unlocked and come in. She ran up stairs to get ready. A few minutes later she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She wore here favorite black skirt with all her chains hanging off of it. She had her baggy black Nirvana shirt on. It was hanging so long you could barely see her skirt. She had her ripped fish net stockings on. She looked up at her face. Her blonde hair was put up into two tight pig-tails. She wore just a little lip gloss and alot of black eyeliner. Her peircing blue eyes stood out the most. She hated to say it, but she was a beauty. She always had been. The door bell rung and she ran down stairs to start the PARTY!!!  
  
SlipKnot was banging in the background. The walls were shaking and everyone was partying! Everyone except Sarah. She sat at the curb. Knowing her bed had been taken over as a 'make-out' room, she decided to sit on the curb to relax. Her head was pounding and she felt like her heart was twisting into a thousand knots. She was fine earlier.  
  
"THIS SUCKS ASS.",she yelled from the top of her lungs but no one turned or payed any attention to her. She got up and walked to her motorcycle. She decided to leave early and ride over to the park. When she got there there she sat down. She heard a loud bang in the distance and rolled her eyes. It was probably coming from HER party. Those over active hoodlums...Oh my god. She was sounding like her foster mom now. GAH! Could the day get any worse. Her sixtenth party was ruined. "I HATE MY LIFE!" she got up and looked at her watch. Wow she had been sitting here for two hours now. Its almost three in the morning. She got to her house and opened the door. Noticing no one was here. "Good..." she started walking up the stairs when she saw a figure. It was a man.  
  
She ran down the stairs to hide. She saw him walk right up to her wiht another man by his side. He was in front of her but it was so dark maybe he wouldnt see her. He grabbed her shirt and pushed her up.  
  
"Sarah Connor?"  
  
"Y-Yes...." He dropped her and wlaked away leaving ehr and the other guy behind. "Come with me." The other man ran to her and picked her up. "Are you ok?" She gave him an evil look. "Why would you care? Your the one who's kidnapping me!" "Wait no we arent kidnapping you." He said as they walked to were the other man had thrown someone out of the car and gotten in. "Then what are you doing?" "We've come to bring you home." She gave him a confused look. And got into the car. They rode in silence for an houruntil she realised they had gone to far. "WAIT!" Both men turne around to look at her. "What?" "I-I....Im on probation I cant go any further." The smaller mans eyes widened. "What!? Why are you on probation?" "I..I ummm....Irobbedabank" "Huh?" "I robbed or tryed to rob a bank." "Oh." "Does not matter. My mision is to find Sarah Connor, daughter of..."  
  
The little man quickly interupted. "My name is John. Nice to meet you." She looked at him in amazement. "Umm..you to?" John smiled. It got quiet then the large man started again, "...daughter of.." "Tell her your name." "I have no name I am a..." "Uncle Bob. His name is Uncle Bob." SHe gave them both weird looks and leaned backwards. The back seat suddenly flipped back. Her loud scream filled the air. Jophn winched and mayeb even 'Uncle Bob'. She lifted her head up and yelled, "Grrr....the last person to own this car was cheap. This is a fucking peice of junk." She hit her hand down on it and a spring flew out. "Go to sleep." "WHAT!? You cant tell me what to do." John didnt want to be mean to her but he knew he had to do it. "We are the ones 'kidnapping' you arent we? So who's the boss here? US... no me." Uncle Bob looked at him and continued to drive. "Fine." He turned around and she did all she could think of. She stuck her tongue out. He turned quickly and she laid down. As he turned back towards the sunset she humphed at him. Slowly falling asleep. It had been a few hours and John looked back at her. A million things were running through his mind. 'She has my eyes' 'She looks just like me' 'She is beautiful' 'She has my ATTITUDE'. He found his handcaressing her silky cheek. He pulled away. Mumbling somehing and fell backwards to sleep. Tomorrow they would be home again. Hopefully she could help them. That wasnt what was going through his mind though. He was thinking about how happy Kate would be when she see's their daughter. He sighed and layed back.  
  
*R./R 


End file.
